parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Duchess Productions' Channel
The List of Movie/TV Show Spoofs: #The Animal Book 1 #The Animal Book 2 (Duchess Style) #The Little Aristocat #The Little Aristocat 2: Return to the Sea #The Little Aristocat 3: Duchess' Beginning #Chibiusa in Wonderland #Unico (Dumbo) #Beauty and the Jungle Emperor 1 #Beauty and the Jungle Emperor 2: The Ennchanted Christmas (Duchess Style) #Beauty and the Jungle Emperor 3: Duchess' Magical World (Duchess Style) #Toon Story (Duchess Style) #Toon Story 2 (Duchess Style) #Toon Story 3 (Duchess Style) #A Cat's Life (Duchess Style) #The Aristocat King #The Aristocat King 2: O'Malley's Pride #The Aristocat King 1 1/2 #Bonkers and Roger Rabbit #The Aristocat Guard #The Bobcat King #The Bobcat King 2: Bonkers' Pride #The Bobcat King 1 1/2 #Marsupilami and Maurice #The Bobcat Guard #Duchess and the O'Malley (Duchess Style) #Duchess and the O'Malley 2: Oliver's Adventure #Kimba's Angry Bird #Atom's Ultra #The Sword in the Stone (Duchess Style) #Kenichi and the Giant Peach #Kimba Pan 1 #Kimba Pan: Return to Neverland #Claw (Hook) #Makoto (Moana) #Kimba & Company (Duchess Style) #Shnookums and Eckhart: The Movie #O'Malleyladdin 1 #O'Malleyladdin 2: The Return of Fat Cat #O'Malleyladdin 3: The King of Thieves (Duchess Style) #O'Malley and the Beanstalk #Lyra's Nest #The Rescuers (Duchess Style) #The Rescuers Down Under (Duchess Style) #Duchella (Duchess Style) #Mimirella (Duchess Style) #The Marsupilami's New Groove #The Great Aristocat Detective (Duchess Style) #Duchlan (Duchess Style) #Ladylan (Duchess Style) #O'Malleycules (Duchess Style) #The Many Adventures of Maurice the Gorilla #Maurice's Grand Adventure: The Search for Kenichi #The Bonkers Movie (The Tigger Movie) #Marsupilami's Big Movie #Maurice's Unicorn Movie #Maurice the Gorilla (Winnie the Pooh) #Duchhontas (Duchess Style) #Fievel the Woodpile Mouse #The Secret of NIMH (Duchess Human Style) #The Secret of NIMH 2: Ranma to the Rescue #A Cat Tale (Duchess Style) #A Cat Tale: Banjo Goes West #A Cat Tale: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (Duchess Style) #A Cat Tale: The Mystery of the Night Monster (Duchess Style) #The Jungle Before Time (Duchess Style) #101 Dogs (Duchess Style) #101 Dogs 2: Whopper's London Adventure #Wildtopia #Humantopia (Duchess Style) #Kung Fu Rabbit (Duchess Style) #Bedknobs and Broomsticks (Duchess Animal Style) #Bedknobs and Broomsticks (Duchess Human Style) #The Little Mer-Sailor Moon #The Little Mer-Sailor Moon 2: Return to the Sea #The Little Mer-Sailor Moon 3: Usagi's Beginning #Big Feline 6 #Big Hero 6 (Duchess Human Style) #O'Malley Hood (Duchess Style) #Tramp Hood (Duchess Style) #Enchanted (Duchess Animal Style) #Duchlina (Duchess Style) #Wildlife, Inc. #Wildlife University #Bonkers Pan #Bonkers Pan: Return to Neverland #Banjo (Bambi) #Banjo 2 (Bambi 2) #The Marsupilami's New Groove 2: Bonkers' New Groove #The Pebble and the Aristocat #The Aristocat and the Superdog #The Aristocat and the Superdog 2 #The Road to El Dorado (Duchess Animal Style) #The Road to El Dorado (Duchess Human Style) #Wreck It-Red #Aristocat-A-Doodle #Duchess White and the Seven Toons #Rei White and the Seven Animals #Who Framed Marsupilani (Duchess Style) #Space Jam (Duchess Animal Style) #Wacky Tunes: Back in Action #The Wizard of Oz (Duchess Animal Style) #All Animals Go to Heaven (Duchess Style) #All Animals Go to Heaven 2 (Duchess Style) #The Farmer Cat and the Aristocat #Kimba, Timmy, Tom Sawyer: The Three Musketeers #The Incredibles (Duchess Human Style) #The Lioness Princess (Duchess Style) #The Lioness Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain (Duchess Style) #The Lioness Princess 3: The Mystery of Enchanted Kingdom (Duchess Style) #Duchesstasia (Duchess Style) #Bonkers the Magnificent #We're Back! A Toon's Story (Duchess Style) #The White Lion of Notre Dame #The Guardian Cat of Notre Dame #The Aristocat Prince of Egypt #Madagascar 1 (Duchess Style) #Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa (Duchess Style) #Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (Duchess Style) #Angry Birds of Madagascar #Cats Don't Dance (Duchess Style) #Rio (Duchess Style) #Rio 2 (Duchess Style) #Finding Lune #Finding Duchess #The Last Aristocat #Kimba the Red-Nosed Lion #O'Malley Claus is Coming to Town (Duchess Style) #Bonkers the Bobcat (Frosty the Snowman) #The Little Space Cat #Wildlife (Cars) #Wildlife 2 (Cars 2) #Brave (Duchess Animal Style) #Brave (Duchess Human Style) #Tangled (Duchess Animal Style) #Tangled (Duchess Human Style) #Frozen (Duchess Animal Style) #Frozen (Duchess Human Style) #Once Upon a Wildlife (Duchess Style) #O'Malley's Christmas Carol (Duchess Style) #Despicable Aristocat #Despicable Aristocat 2 #Despicable Aristocat 3 #Scrooge Rich (1980) #How the Dog Stole Christmas (1966) #How the Dog Stole Christmas (2000) #The Panther in the Hat (2003) #The Secret Life of Pets (Duchess Style) #Sing (Duchess Animal Style) #The Marsupilami (The Lorax) #Jumanji (Duchess Animal Style) #Jumanji (Duchess Human Style) #Kimbanocchio #Atomnocchio #Globehunters: An Around The World in Eighty Days Adventure (Duchess Style) #Gay Purr-ee (Duchess Style) #Gay Purr-ee (Duchess Human Style) #The Aristocats (Duchess Style) #The AristoLions (Duchess Style) #Duchess Poppins (Duchess Style) #Rei Poppins #Open Season (Duchess Style) #Surf's Up (Duchess Style) #Over the Wildlifes' Hedge #Jetsons: The Movie (Duchess Animal Style) #Help! I'm a Toon #Scrooge Rich's Christmas Wish #Guardian Cat and the Ultra (aka Beauty and the Beast) #Guardian Cat and the Ultra 2: The Ennchanted Christmas #Guardian Cat and the Ultra 3: Luna's Magical World #Amihontas #The Mask (Duchess Productions Style) #The Aristocat Princess (Duchess Style) #The Aristocat Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain (Duchess Style) #The Aristocat Princess 3: The Mystery of Enchanted Kingdom (Duchess Style) #Bonkers (Shrek) #O'Malley in Boots #Barnyard (Duchess Style) #The Great Pokemon Trainer Detective (Duchess Productions Style) #O'Malleyzan (Duchess Animal Style) #Ashzan (Duchess Style) #Inside Out (Duchess Style) #The Aristocat and the Lion #The Princess and the Aristocat #O'Malley Dangerfield #Sailor Duchess #Kimba (Casper; Duchess Version) #The Black Cauldron (Duchess Animal Style) #The Black Cauldron (Duchess Human Style) #The Guardian King (Duchess Style) #The Guardian King 2: Tuxedo's Kingdom #The Guardian King 1 1/2 #The Angry Wildlifes Movie #The Kung Fu's New Groove #The Kung Fu's New Groove 2: Mario's New Groove #Usagistasia #A Bobcat in Central Park #Ash the Magnificent #Sleeping Aristocat #Sleeping Beauty (Duchess Style) #Atlantis: The Lost Empire (Duchess Productions Animal Style) #The Kung Fu's New School #Reilina #The Boss Baby (Duchess Animal Style) #Coco (Duchess Human Style) #Baloo of the North (Duchess Style) #Birds and Cats (Sheep and Wolves) #Ohanas (Trolls) #Mammal Age #Mammal Age 2: The Meltdown #Mammal Age 3: Dawn of the Pokemons #Mammal Age 4: Continental Drift #Mammal Age 5: Collision Course #Scooby Hears a Who! #Up (Duchess Style) #Toons vs. Cats #The Good Deer #Hotel Transylvania (Duchess Animal Style) #Hotel Transylvania 2 (Duchess Animal Style) #Chibiusa and Kimba #The White Lion Prince (The Nutcracker Prince) #My Little Animal: Equestria Girls (Duchess Style) #My Little Animal: Equestria Girls 2: Rainbow Rocks (Duchess Style) #My Little Animal: Equestria Girls 3: Friendship Games (Duchess Style) #My Little Animal: Equestria Girls 4: Legend of Everfree (Duchess Style) #Legend of the Guardians: The Cats of Ga'Hoole #Ranma Caty #Minako Possible #O'Malley and Kimba Rescue Rangers #The Danny Movie #The Extremely Danny Movie #Pound Mice #Pound Mice and the Legend of Danny #The Powerpuff Girls (Duchess Productions Animal Style) #The Wildlifes (The Smurfs) #The Wildlifes 2 (The Smurfs 2) #Wildlifes: The Lost Village (Smurfs: The Lost Village) #The Wuzzles (Duchess Animal Style) #20,000 Leagues Under the Sea (Duchess Human Style) #P.M. the Pigmon (E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial) #Genie's Travels (Gulliver's Travels) #The Dog and the Aristocat (Duchess Style) #BirdTales (aka DuckTales) #BirdTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp #The Son of Sulley #Animal Crackers (Duchess Animal Style) #The Nut Job (Duchess Style) #The Nut Job 2: Nutty By Nature (Duchess Style) #Mousatouille (Duchess Animal Style) #The BonkersBob BobcatPants Movie #The BonkersBob Movie: Bonkers Out of Water #The Brave Little Aristocat #The Brave Little Aristocat Goes to Mars #The Brave Little Aristocat to the Rescue #Artemis Sawyer (2000) #Atom and His Magic Machine #The Daydreamer (Duchess Style) #Mad Monster Party? (Duchess Animal Style) #Kimba and Bonkers' Christmas in July #The Wacky World of Duchess #The Wacky World of Usagi #The Ballad of Yogi the Bear #Here Comes O'Malley Cottontail #The Year Without a Santa Claus (Duchess Animal Style) #Kimba's Shiny New Year #The Easter Bunny Is Comin' to Town (Duchess Animal Style) #Blink, the Long–Eared Christmas Donkey #Dale Frost #Atomnocchio's Christmas #Return to Oz (Duchess Animal Style) #'Twas the Night Before Christmas (Duchess Animal Style) #The First Easter Rabbit (Duchess Style) #Bonkers' Winter Wonderland #The Phantom Tollbooth (Duchess Style) #Scoobynand #Babes in Toyland (Duchess Animal Style) #The Book of Life (Duchess Animal Style) #FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Duchess Animal Style) #FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue (Duchess Animal Style) Category:Duchess Productions Category:Channels